Pour la bonne cause
by God's Tears
Summary: Ultia est juste curieuse. UA.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **POUR LA BONNE CAUSE**

* * *

Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, Ultia a pensé avoir tout découvert – pas dans la vie, non non, mais sur Gerald, cet énergumène qui s'est immiscé dans sa vie comme un parfait idiot –. Pourtant, des changements sont apparus. D'abord discrets, au niveau de son comportement puis concrets, sur son code vestimentaires – et elle doit bien avouer que ça lui sied à merveille –. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas quel facteur a inauguré cette transformation. Terrible menteur qu'il est, elle a aisément deviné que quelque chose d'inhabituel est survenu.

L'enquête doit donc débuter.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre doucement. Aucun grincement. Ses talons claquent sur le parquet, à l'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les enlève. Ses gestes sont rapides et fluides à la fois. Elle pose ses clefs sur le meuble à chaussures puis s'en va d'un pas lent dans le petit couloir. La pièce à sa droite est sa première destination.

Ses sourcils se froncent d'eux-même face à la propreté évidente des lieux – pas de chaussettes sales, de t-shirt, de baskets ou de livres, des crayons, des papiers, des magazines sans importance –. Le sol est impeccable. Elle peut presque se voir dans le bois. Le dossier du canapé est drapé d'un plaid dont elle ne doute pas de la douceur – un détail étrange parce que, _bon dieu_ , Gerald est peut-être parfois délicat mais jusque là ? Il ne faut pas abuser –. Une plante verte – deux minutes – _deux_ plantes vertes.

Elle enchaîne en passant dans la cuisine et salle à manger à la fois. Une nouvelle fois encore, tout est en ordre. La vaisselle ne traîne pas dans l'évier. Les plans de travail sont nettoyés, tout comme la gazinière. Les ustensiles sont accrochés. Elle repère une liste de courses collée sur la porte du frigo. Alors maintenant, il est organisé ? Non, ça c'est beaucoup trop gros. Comme ce planning. Ce n'est pas son écriture à certains endroits. Pas de poussière, de saletés. Gerald aime cuisiner mais son seul problème, c'est bien de laver ce qu'il a utilisé ensuite.

Sa curiosité est définitivement piquée. Elle finit dans la salle de bain. Deux serviettes. Un sèche-cheveux ? Pourquoi pas. Il aime parfois s'occuper de lui. Ça peut aussi expliquer la brosse laissée négligemment sur le rebord de l'évier, bien que son cuir chevelu est plus enclin à l'indiscipline. Sa recherche est fortuite. Sa dernière chance se trouve dans la chambre. Est-ce qu'elle a assez de toupet pour y aller ?

 _Largement_.

L'odeur est différente dans la pièce. Un mélange qui n'est pas dérangeant. La lit n'est pas fait. Le drap et en boule, les oreillers sont situés n'importe où sur le matelas. Elle voit des vêtements éparpillés sur la moquette. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se met accroupie et ramasse ce qui ressemble de près à une petite culotte en dentelle. À moins que Gerald puisse avoir décidé de se travestir, cette charmante preuve lui intime totalement que son ami de longue date fréquente une demoiselle. Elle repose le tissu affriolant, observe l'environnement pour davantage d'indices.

Les tiroirs s'ouvrent, dévoilent des petits secrets. Une photo, par exemple.

Un visage angélique. Des traits fins. Des yeux marrons, dorés, pétillants. Des taches de rousseur. Des cheveux écarlates. Une moue craquante. Une expression sereine, confiante et aussi remplie de tendresse et d'une adoration dégoulinante.

Et bien, Gerald a du goût et n'est finalement pas gay – elle s'est quand même posée des sacrées questions sur son identité sexuelle face à son inactivité croissante –. Sans parler qu'il peut savoir cacher son jeu, le bougre. Cette relation n'est pas nouvelle. Après tout, la rouquine semble déjà posséder un coin du placard et des commodes, sans parler de son empreinte à chaque pièce – le rangement, l'organisation, les fruits rouges, le léger parfum floral –.

Cette fois, il est cuit.

* * *

Sa bouche est collée à la sienne, douce et délicate. La fête foraine est une bonne idée. Il s'y amuse bien et profite de l'atmosphère festive en compagnie de la plus délicieuse des personnes. Erza sourit puis s'écarte, les joues rosies et le bout du nez rouge – il fait froid et la neige tombe –.

Son téléphone se met à vibrer dans la poche de son manteau. Il l'extirpe, le déverrouille et découvre le message mielleux d'Ultia.

« _J'espère que tu passes une journée agréable. Après tout la saison_

 _s'y prête. D'ailleurs, comme nous entrons dans la période des fêtes, je me disais_

 _que ce serait bien si tu venais dîner à la maison avec Meldy, Léon et Érik._

 _Oh, et surtout, tu n'oublies pas d'amener ta sublime petite-amie_

 _ou je te promets que tu vas regretter tes petites cachotteries._

 _Ce soir, à vingt heures. Sois ponctuel._ »

Une main se pose dans son dos et la mine inquiète de la jeune femme se cale dans son champ de vision.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es devenu pâle tout d'un coup. »

Bien sûr.

Il vient juste de se rappeler à quel point Ultia peut être terrifiante lorsqu'elle découvre les choses par elle-même.


End file.
